


under the mistletoe

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Stony Bingo, but no actual pining involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Clint devises a plan to get Tony and Steve to resolve their rather annoying pining issue.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'mistletoe kiss' bingo square.

To the other Avengers, the unresolved (sexual) tension between their team leaders is clear as day, as well as outright unbearable.

It would impact team morale on the worst days, and simply annoy the living daylights out of them on the best. Even Fury had an inkling to their behaviour.

And Clint decided he’d fix that—so a simple plan is devised.

Since Christmas was fast approaching, he felt it would be less conspicuous for him to hang mistletoe from every doorway in the Avengers’ living quarters. He personally saw no issues with this, as he typically travelled through the compound by the vents. There was, however, a minor flaw in this plan—Steve and Tony weren’t the only other Avengers that had to deal with the setup. Unfortunately, Clint’s plan wasn’t unfurling the way he wanted, or even hoped it would.

So far, after a week of watching and waiting, Tony and Steve never crossed paths once through a doorway. They did, however, come across the other Avengers at one point or another, several times. And, oh boy, did they comply with the universal rule of mistletoe.

Clint was getting frustrated.

He first tells Natasha of his plan. She is more than willing to help out.

Bruce and Thor are also eventually let in on it. From there on, all four would be extra cautious when going past one of the many bundles of mistletoe Clint had originally taped up. They were all slowly dwindling into a state of desperation—the problem was only getting worse.

The day it finally happens is beyond unexpected for the four Avengers.

They were all lounging in the common room while Tony had excused himself for a phone call, in which he took leaning on one of various doorways where Clint’s mistletoe hung. The genius himself didn’t seem to notice, or care, really.

At least, not until Steve wandered past on his way to the kitchen after a sweaty afternoon run. Clint jumps to his feet in realization, pointing an accusatory finger.

“Hey! You know the mistletoe rule.”

Steve pauses, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Tony isn’t budging, still in deep conversation over the phone. He wasn’t even aware.

Steve finally caves, shoulders hunched after Natasha, who had been alerted of the situation, sends him a patented death glare. He marches over to Tony and gives the man a peck on the lips—the latter only subconsciously leaning into it, like it had been practiced plenty of times before.

There is no big deal or outburst emitted from either party, and Clint finds himself dumbfounded. That had been... oddly anticlimactic.

Clint is puzzled, right up until the bit where he hears, “Steve, hon, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Even _Tasha_ looked downright confused.

Steve pouts. _“Tony,”_ he whines, dragging out the syllable, “they weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Find out _what,_ exactly?” Clint is the only one to vocalize his problem.

Tony pulls his phone away from his ear, muting it temporarily. “That we’ve been dating for two months. You have an issue with that, Birdbrain?”

“An _issue?_ Yes, I have an issue, and so does the rest of the team! We all thought you two were hopelessly pining for each other. Do you have any idea how that has affected work ethic?! We were all distracted since _you two_ were distracted by _each other._ Do I have an _issue_ with that?!” Clint all but screeches.

Tony scoffs, while Steve’s cheeks are stained red as strawberries. “Glad to know you four are so keen on our love lives. You can continue with your daily programming while I leave with Steve. Cool? Cool. Let’s go, sweetheart, love of my life, my cherry on top. Whatever other affectionate terms come to mind.”

Tony’s phone call is disregarded and forgotten as he drags Steve out of the room by the collar.

 

And a mere day later, not a sprig of mistletoe is left in sight. The Avengers never speak of the matter again.


End file.
